


Случайные свидетели

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyday Life, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Джон и Майкрофт, ставшие свидетелями столь интересного разговора, шокированно переглянулись. Никто из них и представить такого не мог. Если бы не случай, они бы так и не узнали о творящемся прямо у них под носом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла при взгляде на картинку: <https://pp.userapi.com/c624928/v624928940/10ebb/XNcWvXnbZkA.jpg>  
> 

      Джон очень устал: он только освободился после ночной изнуряющей смены и желал теперь лишь одного — оказаться как можно скорее дома и лечь спать. Он рассчитывал хотя бы на четыре часа сна. Живя с Шерлоком, надеяться на полноценный отдых не приходилось, но даже пары часов должно было хватить для того, чтоб хотя бы не засыпать на ходу…  
        
      Однако планам доктора не суждено было сбыться. По крайней мере сразу. И виновником оказался не Шерлок, нет. В этот раз, в виде исключения, это был его братец, который поджидал Джона у входа в кафе «Speedy’s», располагающегося на первом этаже их дома.  
        
      Стоило только Уотсону приблизиться, как мистер Холмс негромко окликнул его и приглашающее шевельнул рукой, предлагая присоединиться к нему в кафе, и, как бы ни хотелось Джону проигнорировать этого несносного человека, он только тяжело вздохнул и последовал за Майкрофтом.   
        
      «Не отстанет же, а так, возможно, удастся поскорее отвязаться», — подумал Джон, входя в помещение, где приятно пахло выпечкой и свежесваренным кофе, отчего у доктора, не евшего со вчерашнего вечера, заурчало в желудке. Покосившись на Холмса, Джон слегка усмехнулся и заказал пару булочек с «американо» перед тем, как присоединиться к Майкрофту за выбранным им уже столиком — раз появилась возможность совместить приятное с неотвратимым, грех не воспользоваться. Не его вина, что мистер Британское Правительство выбрал неудачное время для визита, так что пусть теперь с завистью смотрит, как Джон ест.  
        
      Сев напротив мистера Холмса, Джон демонстративно зевнул, откусил от булочки, тщательно с наслаждением прожевал небольшой сладкий кусочек и только тогда обратил своё внимание на позвавшего его. Всё это время Майкрофт терпеливо ждал, когда Джон будет готов его выслушать, и, как только доктор вопросительно посмотрел на него, заговорил. Слегка надменно, покровительственно. В общем, как он обычно и разговаривал со всеми.  
        
      — Спасибо, что не проигнорировали моё приглашение, Джон, хоть и устали на работе. Уверен, вам хочется как можно быстрее оказаться дома, поэтому не буду затягивать и сразу перейду к делу, — Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся, когда Джон в ответ на его слова просто кивнул и сделал большой глоток кофе из кружки весёленького ярко-оранжевого цвета. — Речь пойдёт, как это ни прискорбно, о моём братце, Шерлоке…  
        
      — Ну конечно, о ком же ещё! — не смог удержаться Джон от замечания и фыркнул, когда Майкрофт приподнял брови в ответ на его заявление. – При наших встречах речь всегда идёт о Шерлоке.  
      — А вы бы хотели поговорить о чём-нибудь другом? — осведомился Холмс всё тем же ровным и снисходительным тоном.  
      — Нет уж, увольте, — пробормотал Джон, снова делая большой глоток. Ему всё больше хотелось поскорее уйти, теперь даже неважно куда, лишь бы подальше от этого несносного человека.  
        
      — Что ж, — произнёс Майкрофт, возвращаясь к теме разговора, — вы не замечали за Шерлоком в последнее время странностей?   
      — В каком смысле? — снова хмыкнул Джон, не утерпев. — Всё его поведение — одна большая странность.   
      — Нет-нет, Джон, что вы, я прекрасно осведомлён о том, что для Шерлока является нормой поведения и как данное поведение воспринимается большинством. Я о другом. М-м-м-м… — Майкрофт слегка нахмурился. Джону показалось, что он старается подобрать слова, чтоб как можно более доходчиво объяснить, что его в этот раз насторожило в поведении брата. Странно, раньше он никогда не испытывал подобных трудностей. — Вам не кажется, что Шерлок в последнее время стал более эмоционально нестабилен? Менее собран, я бы даже сказал, рассеян, по сравнению с обычным его состоянием?   
        
      Джон задумался. Шерлок в последнее время стал чуть более нервным, чем обычно, но вроде бы такое и раньше с ним происходило, если он не мог что-либо понять. Особенно если дело касалось его любимой работы.  
        
      — Нет, мистер Холмс, не замечал. С Шерлоком всё нормально…  
      — Джон, приглядитесь, пожалуйста, внимательней. Я, как старший брат, беспокоюсь, как бы он не вернулся к своим прошлым привычкам, — по интонации Майкрофта сразу можно было понять, что тот имеет в виду. То, что Шерлок раньше принимал наркотики, было Джону известно с первых дней знакомства с детективом, но сейчас такое предположение Холмса разозлило. Он врач. Хороший врач, и точно бы не пропустил момент, когда Шерлок снова бы стал употреблять.  
        
      — Нет, — чуть более резко, чем следовало бы, ответил Джон, — он не принимает, если вы это имели в виду. Я вообще-то врач и точно заметил бы, если он снова…  
      — Нет-нет, что вы, я не сомневаюсь в вашей компетентности, Джон, — перебил его Майкрофт, слегка скривившись, — я просто решил на всякий случай поинтересоваться, обратить ваше внимание, так сказать, что у Шерлока не всё гладко, и что это, возможно, может спровоцировать возвращение сей пагубной привычки…  
        
      — Предупредили? Тогда не пора ли нам закончить разговор и разойтись? — Джон начал раздражаться. Он не любил, когда ему указывали как поступать, особенно если это касалось его друзей. Особенно если указывал брат его самого близкого друга, которого Шерлок представлял не иначе как «злейший враг».  
        
      Демонстративно перестав интересоваться Майкрофтом, Джон уделил всё свое внимание заказанной сдобе, поэтому, когда рядом с ним, негромко вздохнув, поднялись, отодвинув стул, и, судя по удаляющимся шагам, направились к выходу, Джон был этому только рад. Правда, отказать себе в удовольствии проводить взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру он не смог, потому с удивлением и некоторой тревогой стал свидетелем совсем нехарактерного для Майкрофта поведения: оказавшись возле выхода из кафе, Холмс почти незаметно вздрогнул, резко выдохнул, неожиданно прислонившись к косяку, и неподвижно замер. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал.  
        
      Это было настолько непохоже на мистера Холмса, что у Джона мелькнула мысль — уж не стало ли тому плохо. Как врач, он сразу же поспешил к Майкрофту, чтоб успеть оказать ему первую помощь, если потребуется, но стоило только Джону приблизиться, как мистер Холмс развернулся к нему, поднеся указательный палец к губам, призывая к тишине.  
        
      Удивлённо вскинув брови, Джон перевёл взгляд с Майкрофта на то, что того так сильно заинтересовало: на улице, прямо перед входом в их с Шерлоком квартиру, стояли вышеупомянутый детектив и Грег, о чём-то довольно эмоционально споря. Привычное зрелище. Джон уже хотел было возмутиться желанию старшего брата подслушать, как и до него донеслись обрывки разговора, заставившиеся насторожиться:  
        
        
      — …Без постели? Нам необходима постель! — возмущённо воскликнул Шерлок.  
      — И ты предлагаешь прямо на месте преступления? — раздражённый шёпот инспектора был еле слышен, но Джон как-то всё-таки разобрал слова. — Не дай бог, увижу…  
      — А принять участие? — с насмешкой ответил на это детектив, перебивая собеседника. – Необходимо же двое…  
        
        
      Джон выдохнул сквозь зубы и тоже стал прислушиваться к происходившему. Нет, невозможно! Как же так… А разговор у дверей Бейкер-стрит, 221Б между тем продолжался:  
        
        
      — Нет! Только не там! Шерлок, ты бы хоть немного соблюдал общественные нормы и правила поведения!   
      — А где тогда? — в голосе детектива прорезалось очень даже заметное ехидство. — У меня Джон может прийти в любой момент, да и кабинет для этого не подходит. Конечно, если ты захочешь принять участие…  
      — …можем расположиться у меня дома, — хмыкнул Грег, перебивая Шерлока, — туда хоть никто не заявится без спросу и не помешает…   
      — Ску-у-учно, — протянул детектив, закатив глаза.  
      — Или так, или я отказываюсь, — твёрдо произнёс на это Лестрейд, и было понятно, что это его последнее слово.   
      — Ладно, так и быть… — разочарованно ответил детектив. — Только тогда ты должен будешь стонать и извиваться…  
      — Боже, Шерлок, это-то зачем? — шокированно выдохнул Грег, Шерлок же только закатил глаза, как всегда делал, сетуя на тупость людей.  
      — Так когда прийти? — нетерпеливо спросил он у Лестрейда, переступая с ноги на ногу, словно больше не мог устоять на одном месте.  
      — Завтра моя смена заканчивается раньше обычного, так что… — всё ещё немного растерянно начал Грег. Кажется, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что сам предложил Шерлоку подобное, — о точном времени оповещу СМС.  
      — Договорились, — серьёзно кивнул Грег и пошёл к машине, на которой приехал. Шерлок же ещё немного потоптался на пороге и наконец-то скрылся за дверью, ведущей в их с Джоном уютную квартиру.   
        
        
      Джон и Майкрофт, ставшие свидетелями столь интересного разговора, шокированно переглянулись. Никто из них и представить подобного не мог. Если бы не случай, они так и не узнали бы о творящемся прямо у них под носом. Такого поворота событий никто не ожидал, и что дальше делать, было совсем не ясно…  
      


	2. Chapter 2

      Справившись с удивлением, доктор Уотсон шумно выдохнул и снова посмотрел на Майкрофта. У того был довольно пришибленный вид, весь его лоск и надменность куда-то делись. Сейчас перед Джоном был человек, у которого словно земля из-под ног ушла… Мистеру Холмсу стоило присесть, и как можно скорее. Да и сам Джон чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи настолько, что появилась предательская слабость в ногах.   
        
      Оценив душевное состояние обоих как сильный шок, Джон взял Майкрофта под локоть и довёл до ближайшего столика, за которым они и устроились, до сих пор неверяще смотря друг на друга.   
      — Что это было? — как-то растерянно произнёс Майкрофт.  
      — Мне бы самому хотелось знать, — немного иронично ответил Джон, пряча за кривоватой ухмылкой замешательство, которое вызвал у него подслушанный разговор. Он мог поклясться, что у Шерлока с Грегом нет отношений и никогда не было — уж это, хорошо разбираясь в людях, доктор видел. Даже сейчас, после подслушанного разговора, предположение казалось совершенно диким, нереальным, невозможным просто потому, что это Шерлок, который повенчан с работой! Хотя… Грег в какой-то степени и является его работой… хм-м-м…   
        
      Поняв, что подобные мысли могут далеко завести, Джон заставил себя отвлечься и снова посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
        
      — Это невозможно… — тихо, словно убеждая сам себя, пробормотал Майкрофт.  
      — Факты… — пожал плечами Джон, постепенно приходя в себя и пытаясь свыкнуться с недавно услышанным.  
      — Детектив-инспектор — гетеросексуал…  
      — А Шерлок асексуал, женатый на работе, — подхватил доктор Уотсон.  
        
      Они переглянулись, и Джон высказал общее мнение:  
      — Похоже, что мы оба не знаем их так хорошо, как думали.  
        
      Майкрофт на это только вздохнул и, нахмурясь, стал разглядывать свои руки. То ли прикидывал, где просчитался, то ли строил планы на будущее, но выводы его явно не радовали.   
        
      — Не настолько вы всеведующи, как кажется, — хмыкнул Джон, подливая масла в огонь. Ну не смог он сдержаться и не указать на ошибку. Когда ещё будет такая возможность…   
      — Что? — вынырнул из своих мыслей Майкрофт, недоумённо приподняв брови.  
      — Вы же вроде неустанно следите за Шерлоком, так как могли пропустить?  
      — Не было никаких предпосылок… — тут же раздражённо перебил его Холмс, поморщившись. — Да и следить постоянно, все 24 часа в сутки, за настолько активным и яростно сопротивляющимся объектом, как братец, — та ещё задача. Поверьте, если бы я узнал о Шерлоке и Греге, то…  
        
      — То что? — не остался в долгу Джон. — Благословили бы их? Оставили в покое или, наоборот, упоминали бы при каждой встрече? О да, думаю, это — хороший козырь при общении, не правда ли? А может, попробовали бы их развести, ведь чувства — не преимущество?  
      — Доктор Уотсон, — слегка повысил голос Майкрофт, предупреждающе глядя на собеседника, но того уже несло. Нервное напряжение от шока требовало выхода хотя бы так, на словах…  
      — Но, знаете, подслушанный разговор ещё ничего не доказывает. Вот если бы мы их застали целующимися или в одной постели, тогда… а пока всё только домыслы, и я буду верить другу и тому, что узнал о нём за время нашего знакомства.   
        
      Доктор Уотсон замолчал. Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга глазами, пока Майкрофт не заставил себя улыбнуться, разряжая атмосферу.   
        
      — В общем-то, это легко устроить, — вдруг тихо произнёс Майкрофт. — Опровергнуть или, наоборот, подтвердить догадку. Джон, может, мы…  
      — Нет! — не дослушав, тут же вскинулся Джон.  
      — Но вы же даже не выслушали, что я хотел предложить!  
      — Вы, со своей гиперопекой над братом, по определению не можете предложить ничего, что не выходило бы за пределы морали. Опять слежка? Или будете действовать напрямую?  
      — Джон, я просто забочусь о Шерлоке. Не хочу, чтоб он совершал ошибки…  
      — Ну да, конечно, дело только в этом, — скептически улыбнулся доктор Уотсон, откинувшись на спинку стула и недоверчиво смотря на сидящего перед ним Майкрофта, который уже пришёл в себя и начал строить планы на будущее.  
        
      — Джон, мне не хотелось бы привлекать к такому деликатному делу своих людей. Достаточно уже того, что мы оба знаем о возможной связи между детективом-инспектором и моим братом. Доктор Уотсон, прошу, помогите развеять сомнения…  
      — Или их подтвердить, — добавил доктор, наблюдая, как Майкрофт снова морщится от его слов. Конечно, Уотсону не хотелось ввязываться в игры мистера Холмса, но он так же и не хотел, чтоб о Греге и Шерлоке, если между ними всё-таки что-то есть, знал кто-нибудь ещё. Ну не просто же так они скрывали свои отношения, правда? И чем дольше Джон думал об этом, тем отчётливей понимал, что не сможет остаться в стороне. Нет, не из-за Майкрофта, из-за самого Шерлока, его друга. Да и любопытство, конечно, сыграло не последнюю роль в принятии решения.   
        
      — Хорошо, говорите, чем могу помочь… — тяжело вздохнув, произнёс после непродолжительного молчания Джон, стараясь отогнать неприятную мысль, что только что он предал друга.   
        
        
      На следующий день Джон отпросился с работы, как только получил СМС от Майкрофта с точным временем назначенной Шерлоком и Грегом встречи. Он до сих пор не верил в происходящее, не понимал, как его втянули в такое грязное дело, как слежка за соседом и другом, как он вообще мог согласиться на это. Не иначе, случилось помутнение рассудка.  
        
      Зная Шерлока, Джон был уверен, что тот не дал бы за собой проследить, если не хотел бы, чтоб знали, куда он направляется. Хорошо, что они слышали, где будет происходить встреча. Правда, и эта информация была добыта не совсем честно, но по крайней мере они узнали её не специально, чем и утешал себя Джон. Сейчас же ему нечем было оправдать своё поведение, ведь он намеренно решил влезть в чужие дела, и совесть из-за этого никак не хотела умолкать. Одно было хорошо — Уотсон выторговал у Майкрофта отсутствие любых записей: никаких фотографий, видеосъёмки и аудиодоказательств…  
        
      Выругавшись, Джон принял последнего на сегодня пациента и, стараясь не думать о том, что собирается делать, вышел из клиники. На этот раз Майкрофт встретил его на обычной, ничем не примечательной машине, коих миллион бегает по дорогам, правда, своему любимому чёрному цвету так и не изменил. Хмыкнув по этому поводу, Джон устроился на заднем сиденье, и машина тут же мягко тронулась с места.   
        
      — Вы всё помните, о чём договаривались? — только и спросил Майкрофт, пока они ехали.  
      Джон же ограничился хмурым взглядом исподлобья и быстрым кивком. Отчего-то ему казалось, что, стоит заговорить, и вся решимость участвовать полетит к чертям. Ну не правильно то, что они задумали. Совсем.   
         
      А квартира Грега всё приближалась. Вот стали видны соседние дома, небольшой скверик, что располагался в непосредственной близости от квартиры доблестного детектива-инспектора… и его дом, мимо которого они почему-то проехали…  
        
      Майкрофт припарковался в соседнем дворе и, выходя из машины, тихо пояснил свои манипуляции, видимо, уж больно недоумённым было лицо Джона:  
      — В окнах квартиры инспектора горит свет. Скорее всего, они встретились и не менее получаса уже общаются в неформальной обстановке. Самое время навестить…  
        
      И не дожидаясь реакции Уотсона на свои слова, неспешно направился к нужному подъезду. Джону ничего не осталось, как только последовать за Холмсом, всё больше нервничая и изо всех сил подавляя желание уйти, наплевав на соглашение.   
        
      Только возле дверей в квартиру Уотсон взял себя в руки — отступать некуда — и кивнул обернувшемуся к нему Майкрофту: мол, действуй, я с тобой. Джон думал, что тот будет пользоваться отмычками, как Шерлок, но мистер Холмс спокойно извлёк из кармана ключ и отпер дверь с такой незыблемой уверенностью, словно сам всегда проживал по этому адресу. Уотсон от подобной наглости чуть не рассмеялся, но вовремя подавил порыв, только удивлённо поднял брови и почти неслышно хмыкнул.   
        
      — А ключ от Бейкер-стрит у вас тоже где-то завалялся? — ехидно прошептал Джон перед тем, как Майкрофт взялся за ручку двери.   
      — Почему же завалялся? — в тон ему ответил Холмс. — Висит на почётном месте и ждёт своего часа. Им пользуются даже чаще, чем ключом от квартиры детектива-инспектора.  
      — За… а-а-а-а-а. — не сразу до Джона дошло, что имел в виду брат Шерлока. Прослушку же надо как-то устанавливать… Уотсон хотел уже было возмутиться, но тут Майкрофт открыл дверь, и разговор пришлось прекратить.  
        
      Тихо прокравшись в коридор, они замерли и прислушались. Видимо, в гостиной никого не было, хотя свет и горел. Пока Уотсон прикрывал за собой дверь, стараясь действовать как можно тише, Майкрофт осторожно выглянул в комнату, после чего уже не таясь поманил к себе Джона.   
      — Надо проверить остальные комнаты, — тихо прошептал он.   
        
      Джон кивнул и, сняв обувь, чтоб создавать как можно меньше шума, первым делом проверил кухню, где тоже почему-то горел свет. Показав жестом, что и там никого, он сделал пару шагов по направлению к спальне, дверь в которую была прикрыта, намереваясь то ли подслушать, то ли попробовать аккуратно заглянуть…  
        
      Но тут заговорщики услышали какой-то грохот, а за ним и отборный мат Лестрейда. Переглянувшись, незваные гости тут же кинулись к спальне, где, похоже, произошло нечто страшное, распахнули дверь, забыв о своих планах… И замерли на пороге, не в силах пошевелиться.  
        
      Взгляду ворвавшихся открылось незабываемое зрелище: Грег лежал на кровати, почему-то только в одних боксёрах, привязанный руками и ногами к бортикам оной, и извивался как мог, а Шерлок, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и брюках, нависал над ним, держа в одной руке галстук, а другой опираясь на грудь Грега… Рядом с кроватью сиротливо валялся деревянный стул, который, упав, видимо и стал причиной шума, так напугавшего незадачливых шпионов…

 


	3. Chapter 3

      Ворвавшиеся так и стояли, словно громом поражённые. Да и участники сцены тоже замерли, удивлённые появлением в комнате словно из ниоткуда гостей, что не были приглашены.  
        
      «BDSM?» — пронеслось в мозгу Джона, но он тут же прогнал эту мысль — слишком невероятной она показалась, да и наличие боксёров путало все карты…   
      «Шерлок всё-таки не выдержал и сошёл с ума?» — в то же время подумал Майкрофт Холмс, но так же отмёл мысль как несостоятельную, заглянув в глаза брата и не найдя там признаков безумия. Только полную сосредоточенность и азарт взявшего след хищника.  
        
      Да и Грег как-то присмирел, перестав пытаться выпутаться из импровизированных пут. Только смотрел на вошедших с непередаваемым выражением на лице.  
        
      Первым, как ни странно, пришёл в себя Шерлок и своим поведением ошеломил присутствующих ещё больше.  
      — Ты почему перестал извиваться? И стоны! Должны быть стоны, а не мат! — обратился детектив к привязанному, после чего фыркнул и добавил, видимо, теперь уже обращаясь к непрошеным гостям: — Раз вы тут, то не стойте столбами! Джон, на кухонном столе лежит аптечка, она скоро может понадобится… Майкрофт, отомри уже и убери этот проклятый стул — он мешает!  
        
      — Шерлок? — неуверенно спросил Джон, когда наконец-то голос стал ему повиноваться. — Что здесь происходит?  
      — А ты не видишь? Нет, правда? — сарказма в голосе детектива прибавилось. — Грэм, давай закончим, у тебя уже скоро всё должно получиться, — и Шерлок снова повернулся к Лестрейду, который хотел что-то сказать, но задохнулся, когда Шерлок навалился на него, стараясь дотянуться до его горла галстуком…  
        
      — Получиться что? — вдруг охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Майкрофт, наконец-то придя в себя, но стараясь не смотреть на кровать. На его щеках проступили красные пятна. Джон же, оценив ситуацию, бросился к Шерлоку и постарался стащить его с детектива-инспектора, который, в свою очередь, снова стал отбиваться как мог от взбесившегося детектива.  
        
      — Как что? — взвился Шерлок, освободившись из рук заботливого доктора, который, убедившись, что друг снова не полезет душить Грега, тут же начал отвязывать Лестрейда от кровати. — Освободиться! Судя по смятым простыням, жертва довольно долго ёрзала, так что одна рука на момент убийства уже была свободна… — Шерлок запнулся, увидев в глазах слушателей полное непонимание, и в отчаянии простонал: — О боги. Дело Римана, ну?.. Думайте быстрее!  
        
      — Ты о том деле, где жертва была задушена в своей квартире? — осторожно спросил Майкрофт, кажется, первый раз в жизни опасаясь своего брата. Похоже, он не знал, что ещё от него сейчас можно ждать.  
      — Да! — выкрикнул Шерлок, начиная ходить из угла в угол. — Наконец-то хоть кто-то понял! Братец, а я уж стал сомневаться, не заржавели ли твои мозги…   
        
      — Шерлок, я не должен знать все дела, над которыми ты когда-либо работал, — поморщился Майкрофт, словно съел целый лимон. Полностью, вместе с кожурой и косточками, — к тому же убийство случилось почти месяц назад, и преступник сам сознался в убийстве.  
        
      — Именно, что сознался, — зло перебил брата Шерлок. — Это был не он. Мне постоянно не давала покоя мысль, что я что-то упускаю… и только после эксперимента стало понятно — что. Это не он убил, а она! Следы характерны для женщины! Он только присутствовал, потому и смог всё описать в подробностях! Он — соучастник, но никак не убийца! Лестрейд, нам надо срочно…  
        
      — Никаких «срочно», — тут же категорично перебил детектива Джон. — Пока не обработаю ссадины, оставшиеся от верёвки, и не удостоверюсь, что с Грегом всё хорошо, никуда не пойдём! Да и поздно уже…  
      — С кем? — недоумённо нахмурился Шерлок.  
      — Лестрейдом, — ещё более сердито рявкнул Джон и пошёл на кухню за аптечкой.  
        
      — Чтоб я когда-нибудь ещё согласился принять участие в твоём эксперименте… — проворчал Лестрейд, поднимаясь с кровати и заворачиваясь в халат, который только что достал из шкафа, и вышел из спальни.  
        
      — Дорогой братец, в этот раз ты превзошёл сам себя, — осуждающе покачал головой Майкрофт, разглядывая стоявшего перед ним так, словно видел его впервые.   
      — Ты тоже со своим шпионажем перешёл все границы, — зашипел в ответ Шерлок. — Это ж надо додуматься, ворваться домой к инспектору… поди, и ключ от квартиры имеется?  
      — Я неустанно беспокоюсь о тебе и людях, тебя окружающих, братец, — всё с теми же интонациями произнёс Майкрофт и вышел в гостиную. Шерлок, прихватив свой пиджак, отправился за ним следом.  
        
      В гостиной на диване сидел Грег и терпеливо ожидал, когда Джон закончит заниматься его ссадинами. Видимо, действия доктора иногда причиняли боль, потому время от времени Лестрейд морщился, но стойко переносил все процедуры.   
        
      — Детектив-инспектор, прошу прощения за своего брата, — тихо произнёс Майкрофт, вплотную подойдя к дивану, на котором сидел Грег. — Он иногда слишком увлекается…  
      — Не иногда, — хмыкнул на это Лестрейд, — но я уже привык иметь с ним дело. Знаю, что от него можно ожидать чего угодно.  
      — Вы правы, — улыбнулся уголками губ мистер Холмс. — Если я могу как-то компенсировать ущерб, причинённый чудачествами моего братца, только скажите, и…  
      — Послушайте, мистер Холмс, — серьёзно посмотрел на того Грег, — мне ничего не надо. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.  
      — Но если что, вам стоит только позвонить, — с той же улыбкой произнёс Майкрофт. Создалось впечатление, что отказ его ни капельки не встревожил. — А сейчас, думаю, мне стоит откланяться. Работа, сами понимаете… — и, слегка поклонившись, мистер Холмс направился к двери под дружное «До свидания» Джона и Грега.  
        
      — Иди-иди, Майкрофт, без тебя Великобритания падёт, — напутствовал своего брата Шерлок и уселся на кресло рядом с диваном. — Джон, насколько глубокие следы остались от верёвки? Ты же осматривал тогда Римана? Повреждения похожи?  
      — Ты бы сначала извинился перед инспектором, — сердито произнес Джон, проигнорировав вопрос друга. — И вообще, экспериментировать на людях аморально!  
      — Да брось, — хмыкнул детектив, эксцентрично взмахнув руками, — Лестрейд сам согласился, я его не заставлял.  
      — Но извиниться всё-таки стоит, — с нажимом произнёс Джон и серьёзно посмотрел на Шерлока. Под взглядом друга тот, кажется, немного смутился и что-то буркнул себе под нос. — Что? Мы не расслышали? — спросил Джон, у которого в глазах уже появились смешинки.  
      — Ты же знаешь, я не умею извиняться, — нахмурился Шерлок.  
        
      — Ладно-ладно, будем считать, что ты извинился, — прервал разговор Грег, выставив вперёд руки. Лестрейду хотелось поскорей забыть о произошедшем. — Чаю будете? — произнёс он, поднимаясь с дивана совершенно буднично, словно просто позвал друзей в гости. — Или, может быть, пивка?  
      — Я бы не отказался, — улыбнулся Джон. — От пива, — уточнил он немного погодя. — А ты что будешь? — обратился он к Шерлоку.  
      — Я ничего не буду, я дело хочу! — как-то обиженно-недовольно произнёс детектив, сразу становясь похожим на ребёнка.  
      — Ну, дела, достойного тебя, у меня сейчас нет, — развёл руками Грег, стараясь не улыбнуться. — Так что придётся обойтись чаем. Ещё могу предложить минералки, если пива не хочешь.  
      — Чай так чай, — театрально вздохнул Шерлок, забираясь с ногами в кресло, словно стараясь занять как можно меньше места.   
        
      «А всё-таки ему стыдно, — вдруг понял Джон. — Даже если и совсем чуть-чуть, но…» Смотря на такого Шерлока, Джон не смог сдержать улыбку, что, конечно же, не укрылось от взгляда детектива, который после этого ещё больше сжался в кресле и даже отвернулся от всего мира, стараясь показать, что его ничего не волнует.  
        
      Грег принёс напитки, и они ещё часа два просидели, болтая ни о чём. Вечер, что начался довольно своеобразно, закончился к всеобщему удовольствию, даже Шерлок под конец немного оттаял и включился в разговор, перестав изображать своё полное отсутствие…  
      


End file.
